1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal, and in particular, to a mobile terminal having a display unit separable from a main unit and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a mobile terminal providing image information, such as a mobile phone having a camera function or a mobile terminal having a digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) receiving function, a display unit for displaying image information to a user is fixedly formed in one body with a main unit. Where the display unit is fixedly formed in one body with the main unit of the mobile terminal, the user's ability to operate the display unit to view the image information in various ways is limited.